logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SirBenelux
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to TV3 (Viasat)/1994 idents! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 20:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Office Lens Page I wanted to tell you that the Office Lens app has been out for quite some time. I dont know who told you this so I wanted to tell you for future refrence. Contact me! 15:41, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Once Again, Office Lens is ALREADY OUT. And it has been for a while. Please STOP making up stories on how its "not out". Thank you.UndeadNinjaTV (talk) 15:50, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::It seems like you dont believe me. Here are the links to the Windows Phone, Android, and iPhone apps. * Windows Phone:https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/store/apps/office-lens/9wzdncrfj3t8 * Android:https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.microsoft.office.officelens&hl=en * iPhone:https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/office-lens/id975925059?mt=8 I hope this is enough to prove that the app is out.UndeadNinjaTV (talk) 04:44, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Encore yourself. Microsoft Lens is already out. Its release date is 2015. Thank you. Dan9122 (talk) 17:53, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Sky Cinema What part of 'it's happening' do you not understand? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:23, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry for those modifications on the Sky Movies and the Sky Cinema pages. Neilman102 (talk) 09:58, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Bobyor Could YOU STOP REVERTING THE EDITS? IT ACTUALLY TURNED LIME GREEN! You twat! [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:14, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Why? That's the only insult i can use here that it's not so rude. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 18:25, June 26, 2016 (UTC) God.... Isn't it enough? The Bobyor lime green logo is used on the website, and Kids R Us logo is real. Please enough. ENOUGH! [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 19:22, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Also Hobbies R Us is still open, according to Google. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 19:24, June 26, 2016 (UTC) You are not allowed to hack accounts.What is your username? (talk) 01:43, December 10, 2016 (UTC)